


talented & pretty

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Roommates AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this fic is all fluff but the au surrounds the sides as abuse survivors so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Prompt: Could you possibly write a little something about Roman or the others seeing Virgil's art for the first time?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Roommates AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	talented & pretty

Virgil laid on his side in Roman’s bed, half-bent over something, the red comforter up to his hips. 

Roman crawled into bed behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing over his pale shoulder. Virgil laughed and pushed his face away as he came in for a kiss on the cheek. 

Roman blushed as his eyes landed on the sketchbook resting on the sheets. He quickly pulled back. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were drawing. I know you don’t, ah, like people looking.” 

“It’s okay.” Virgil reached for his hand and pulled him back. “I don’t mind. You can watch.”

Roman carefully settled behind him, his chin rested on Virgil’s shoulder. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah… It’s just you. The most you could do is accidentally spill something on it.” 

Roman whined, but secretly, he was beaming. 

Roman couldn’t help but react out loud. “Oooooooh!” He leaned a little closer as Virgil blushed. “Are these all your own designs?” 

“Some of them,” he mumbled. “The one I’m working on right now is. I’m just… Trying out angles. Seeing how they would work on, you know, different parts of the body.” 

“They look so cool!” Roman rubbed Virgil’s chest, pressing a quick kiss to his hair. “I can’t believe you’ve been doing this the whole time. You know, if you ever want to, set design would love to have you.” 

Virgil closed the sketchbook and tossed it on a chair across the room. He turned to look at Roman with a little smile. “It’s not that good, Roman.”

“It is!” He pouted. “Do you think I’d just lie to you or something?! I’m an honest man!” 

“Yeah, you better be,” Virgil muttered and kissed him softly. 

Virgil turned the light off and cuddled into Roman’s chest, who stroked his hair with a happy sigh. 

“Thank you for showing me,” he mumbled. “You’re really talented. And pretty. You’re really pretty.”

“Thank God,” he said dryly. He kissed Roman’s jaw, and they settled in to sleep. 


End file.
